galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Montie Arril
"I don't see shit." :— Montie Arril :'''Montie "Bricks" Arril '''is a Canadian lumberjack, Beard Ops Veteran, and the demolitions expert of Task Force Eta. He is transferred to two different Task Forces, Blackbeard, and Sermon after the events of Operation Dusk. He has a wife and two kids. Biography Montie Arril was born in the year 20 BBY, in the Allied Colony of Galgoria planet of Earth, in the city of Quebec, Canada. At an unknown time, Arril met and eventually married a woman named Dianne, who is of Italian decent. The two eventually had one daughter and one son, together named Jennier and Leonard. Arril was set to serve in the Allied Colonies of Galgoria as a commuications expert in a Combined Aplications Group team, but was instead placed under the training of training sergeant, Eddie Fives, after reconsideration. Montie earned the nickname of "Bricks" after an accident involving explosive ordnance that left both himself and Eddie without eyebrows for a period of time. Montie was assigned to Task Force Eta, one of the first commando units established by the Allied Colonies, along with, Joe Carlo, and William Harris, and under the command of sergeant Echard Davies—nicknamed "Joplin", "Blind Willie", and "Grandpa Echard", respectively. Montie's talent with explosives soon earned him the position of de facto explosives technician within Task Force Eta and his jovial personality led the ACGSAB project coordinator for the Allied Colonies, Maj. Billard, to regard Montie as the "heart and soul" of the squad. The Defence of France Around one thousand and seventy days into his service with the Candian Joint Task Force 2, before his assignment to Task Force Eta, Unit 23 was sent to the French outskirts of Arnhem. Following a surprise invasion by Russians, the French General De'Faute had been taken prisoner of war. De'Faute had spent years combating Russian terrorist groups, and without him the French Army turned to NATO for assistance. In response, Unit 23 was deployed to France in order to extract De'Fatue from captivity. Montie and the rest ofUnit 23 covertly inserted into France via HALO Jump, falling down to the planet's surface from the sky. Battling their way through the Russian prisoner camp, Unit 23 freed a number of other French captives before rescuing De'Faute from the clutches of the Russian Camp. Unit 23 destroyed another Russian encampment not long after, before moving on the bridge near the French city of Arnhem. By this point in time, Unit 23 had been joined by Delta Force B Squad on order of General Gerard Ford, who believed that they would prove beneficial to the mission. They informed the squad of the bridge's significance—were the bridge to be destroyed, the Russian supply lines would be cut off, while the French would be able to construct smaller bridges to circumvent the loss, an option the CSTO troops didn't have—and tasked the squad with taking it out. Moving through an occu pied market concourse, Unit 23 fought their way through numerous Russian grenadiers and heavily armed Finnish troops along with an advanced Russian MBT and countless drones to reach the Arnhem bridge, where Unit 23 placed several bricks of C4 at the center of the bridge where it was weakest. However, when Mike Hardy, Unit 23's Squadleader, attempted to detonate the charge, the explosives suffered a misfire. Undeterred, Arril borrowed an AT4 rocket launcher from a Delta Force member, and used it to destroy the bridge. Thirteen days later, Unit 23 would continue operations in France, even as North America came under attack by North Korean and Chinese forces. While preparing to ambush a Russian patroll, Arril and Leonard Skinner, Unit 23's Marksman, listened in to the comlink traffic from North America, learning that only operators in the area had received the Code Five signal to return to North America immediately. When B Squad expressed their concern for their loved ones residing on the American's besieged capital, Unit 23 took it upon themselves to comfort them, and when they revealed that she had children, they promised to keep them secret. Though the Russian patrol would fall victim to French AP mines, Unit 23 and Delta Force B Squad ambushed a small group of Russians scouting through the dense trees, disposing of their dead bodies. Five days later, with the crisis in North America over, Unit 23 was joined in France by the American Forces of the 75th Ranger Regiment, arriving from Great Britain. In addition, a second battle group was inbound with the entirety of MARSOC and French General De'Faute, set to land within thirty minutes. However, a Kutznetov-class aircraft carrier had taken up position to engage the battle group's aircraft carrier and halt the disembarking of additional ground troops. With a bit of good-natured coaxing from B squad, Unit 23 infiltrated a Russian railway artillery battery complex with the intent to commandeer the contained firepower to take out the Kutznetov-class carrier. With American Commander Tobias McCreedy considering alternative landing sites—each too far removed from the main offensive to be effective—Unit 23 captured one railway artillery batteryfor each operator, and opened fire on the Russian carrier, joined in the attack by a wing of McCreedys' F-18/F Superhornets. After sustaining heavy damage, the Russian carrier began to sink, but while the majority of Unit 23 planned for a hasty exit, Skinner radioed in with a report of coming under attack from multiple hostiles, while held up in a church. When Hardy ordered the squad to go back for Skinner, McCreedys' Forward Air Controller instead ordered Unit 23 to leave, stating that the order had come directly from Brigadier General Ken Halsay himself. Though Montie argued to the point of tears, Hardy forced him to comply and moved the remaining three members of Unit 23 onto the blackhawk that had arrived to extract them, but not without first making a guilty apology to Skinner. Onboard the blackhawk, Major Janston confronted the squad via radio and ordered them to get under control. When he stated that the loss of a single operator was acceptable in the course of a major operation, Montie lashed out, declaring that Skinner was his brother. The Captain then patched through a transmission from General Halsay, who stated that Unit 23's efforts had enabled NATO to establish forward command in France, and then retasked Unit 23 with a new set of objectives for France. Assignment to Task Force Eta and the Beard Ops Not long after the conclusion of NATO action in France and the Formation of the Allied Colonies, which stated that all planets in the Milky Way Galaxy would allign themselves to the Galgorian Republic, the third World War would come to an end when CSTO would be defeated. Nearly eleven-hundred days after Montie's service with the Canadian Joint Task Force 2, the six remaining members of Unit 23 found themselves stationed at the NATO Training Center on Mars, one of the newly founded Allied Colonies Planet and the location of the secret ACGSAB training facility. There, they would continue to lament the loss of Skinner, especially in the face of the revelation that although Delta Force members Eric Gyner and Ryan Lawson had deserted the Allied Colonies, Echard Davies and Willie Harris had joined Unit 23 in the new Allied Colonies of Galgoria Special Activites Brigade because Echard had refused to leave a badly wounded Harris behind on his own. Three weeks after the formation of the new faction, Unit 23—with a new replacement for Skinner among their ranks whom Monti held a measure of resentment toward—gathered at the Military Asisstance Command, Colonial - Studies and Observations Group (MACCSOG) headquarters on Galgoria with a number of other former operators from Earth, for an audience with Galaxor Maximus. There, Galaxor reformed Earth's former special forces soldiers as the Allied Colonies Special Activities Division, an elite unit within the Galgorian Military that would be tasked with hunting down key figures who orchestrated terrorist attacks on Galgoria and her allies, along with deserters, Chaukulan sympathizers, and other Galgorian dissidents. Rhe squad would find themselves given a different and more numerically-based name, similar to the former Intelligence Support Activities Group Fox (ISA) being deemed "Task Force Eta". Although initially under the command of the Galaxor's right Hand, Centrox, the Allied Colonies Special Activities Division would be taken over by Galgorian Commander Ulysses—a native of Galgoria and a man with a firm hatred of all weeaboos. Ulysses' zealous hate for the Chaukulans and all other beings who were similar to them that would lead Montie to tag Ulysses with the nickname of "Cybernazi", a name that would in fact stick among the ranks of the Illied Colonies Special Activities Division.